Dispute
by Llia24
Summary: Kurt vient de se disputer avec son petit ami ...


Voilà je viens juste de pondre cet OS sans grande prétention. Je suis pas trop convaincue de son effet en fait … Mais bon, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ! A noter que c'est ma première intrusion écrite dans le monde de Glee et que j'espère ne pas trop partir en OCC ... Bref. Je vous laisse lire.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>Je suis un crétin fini. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me retrouve chez Mercedes. Encore. C'est à croire que je passe plus de temps chez elle après m'être disputé avec mon petit ami qu'avec mon petit ami. Depuis quelques temps on ne fait plus que ça ... Impossible d'avoir une conversation sans qu'on ne finisse par se hurler dessus. Et à chaque fois, je prends la porte pour venir me réfugier chez Mercedes. Même si je sais que, comme d'habitude, ça ne va pas durer longtemps. On ne peut pas se passer l'un de l'autre. Je ne peux pas m'éloigner de lui plus d'une journée et je sais que la réciproque est vraie. Je soupire et me recroqueville un peu plus sur le lit. La voix de Mercedes me parvient et je me rends compte que je n'ai pas écouté la moitié de ce qu'elle a dit.<p>

- ... vriez arrêter ça. Je me demande pourquoi vous êtes encore ensemble !

- Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas non plus. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai besoin de lui ...

- Mais vous continuez à vous hurler dessus à la moindre occasion ...

- ... pour des broutilles je sais !

Je pousse un long soupire et lève les yeux vers mon amie. Je devance sa question. Je sais ce qu'elle va me demander. C'est toujours la même question de toute manière ...

- L'une des plus stupides raisons, cette fois. Et c'est de ma faute. J'ai critiqué sa manière de ranger ses vêtements dans son armoire.

Un long soupir désespéré se fait immédiatement entendre. Dire que je ne m'en doutai pas serait un mensonge. J'ai conscience de ma propre stupidité. Je sais qu'aucun d'entre nous ne supporte les critiques. Mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher.

- Oh Kurt ! Tu n'es pas possible ! C'est à croire que tu le fais exprès ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne le connaissais pas par cœur ! Vous êtes ensemble depuis presque trois ans, tu devrais au moins avoir l'habitude non ?

Je ne relève même pas. Elle a raison. Je le savais. Et j'ai juste fait une boulette. Encore une. Quand ce n'est pas lui, c'est moi. On mériterait des baffes. Aussi bien lui que moi.

- Et je suppose que, comme d'habitude, tu vas retourner le voir dès demain après avoir passé la nuit à pleurer dans le lit que j'accepte gentiment de te prêter.

Elle me connait décidemment trop bien ...

- Je suis désolée Cèdes ... J'espère juste que ça ne te dérange pas de m'accueillir encore une fois.

Je lui adresse un léger sourire d'excuse.

- Évidemment que non ! Mais il va falloir que vous trouviez un moyen de vous calmer tous les deux ok ? Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai encore du travail.

- Bien sûr. Je ... je suis désolé.

- Pas grave. Repose toi et réfléchit à ce que tu vas lui dire demain matin.

Je la regarde sortir, plein de reconnaissance. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle. Je m'allonge sur le lit et regarde le plafond. Au bout d'un moment, je fini par attraper mon IPhone. Pas de nouveau message. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? C'est moi qui ai commencé après tout ... Je sais que c'est à moi de m'excuser mais je suis comme lui : j'ai horreur de ça. Je pousse un profond soupire (encore un) et tape un message rapide avant de le lui envoyer.

[22h34]

_Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver pour si peu._

[22h36]

**Non c'est moi. Je m'étais promis de ne jamais contrarier Kurt Elizabeth Hummel pour des histoire de vêtement et/ou de rangement.**

[22h37]

_C'est une très bonne résolution_

[22h38]

**Je sais.**

[23h08]

**Hey, Kurt ?**

[23h10]

_Hummm ?_

[23h11]

**Le lit est froid … J'ai horreur de dormir dans un lit froid. Tu peux venir le réchauffer ? **

[23h12]

**S'il te plait ?**

[23h15]

_J'arrive !_

Je me lève d'un seul bond, attrape mon sac, mon manteau et me dirige vers le bureau, où Mercedes est encore en train de bosser. J'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle me coupe.

- Laisse-moi deviner ? Vous vous êtes réconcilié par SMS et maintenant tu rentres chez vous, vous allez vous tomber dans les bras et passer la nuit à vous montrer à quel point vous vous êtes manqué durant ces dix-huit dernières heures c'est ça ? Et demain je vais avoir un appel surexcité de ta part durant lequel tu voudras me raconter oh combien ton copain est doué au lit pendant que j'essaierais désespérément de te faire comprendre que non je ne veux pas connaître les détails de ta vie sexuelle. Maintenant file, il va s'impatienter.

Je me précipite vers elle pour l'enlacer.

- Cèdes, je t'adore !

Je me précipite ensuite vers la porte et cours presque de son appart au notre. Deux pâtés de maisons seulement nous séparent mais j'ai pourtant l'impression que ce trajet sous la neige dure des heures. Lorsque j'arrive enfin devant notre porte, trempé et gelé et que j'ouvre la porte, je me retrouve immédiatement dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé mon cœur. Vraiment désolé. Je te promets pour la millième fois que ça n'arrivera plus !

- Et je te pardonne pour la millième fois !

Je l'embrasse, ne tenant plus. Il m'a manqué. Terriblement. Ses lèvres quittent doucement les miennes pour rejoindre mon oreille.

- Je vous aime plus que tout, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

- Je vous aime aussi. Je suis totalement fou de vous, Sebastian Smythe.

* * *

><p>*fuis très loin pour éviter les fans en colère* Oui j'aime bien ce couple … Dans le futur bien sûr ! A vous d'imaginer comment ils ont fini ensemble, moi je sais pas. Bon, sur ce je vais vous laisser avant de me faire lyncher. Bye bye !<p>

PS : une review est toujours la bienvenue ;) (même si c'est pour me lancer des tomates ;) )


End file.
